samurai_jack_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Pinkemina Pilson
Pinkemina Pilson, aka Milli-Sec, is one of the most feared mercenaries... albeit stranger... on Earth. Not a bad guy, she seems to target real scum bags. Though through circumstances, she becomes one of the 47 Ronin, as well as a love interest to Mako and to Ashi. Characteristics *'Name': Pinkemina Diana Pilson *'Aliases': The Pink Killer, Pinky, Milli-Sec (professional codename), Gum-Wad (demeaning nickname for her) *'Age': 23 *'Hair': Electric Light Pink (formerly brown) *'Eyes': Blue *'Likes': Being free, sweets and cakes, baking, tacos, Mako and Ashi (claims they’re her first romantic kiss. Ever), sleeping, singing, dancing *'Dislikes': Failing, people screwing up her day, being torn apart (literally), Virgil’s motivational speeches, running out of bullets, running out of cake, her Pinky Promises being broken (beware and be afraid. Be very afraid), Terminator sequels after the 1984 film (claiming they all suck and weren’t original), the actor Ryan Reynolds (in the Green Lantern film. Only film she wants to kill him for), being called Gum-Wad (hates the name) *'Family': Pilson Clan Appearance Casual Battle Attire Gangster Attire Background Pinkemina Pilson was the third daughter of four born in an Amish community in Canada. Her family lived on an Ice and Rock farm, and everyone had somber faces, never knowing joy or freedom; as they always stuck with stuffy and annoyingly strict traditions. The farm was settled in an environment where everybody could easily betray one another to the point that one could only trust oneself. Through this tough childhood, she decided to run away to some place better, but had little will or conviction to do it, only dream of it. As such, Pinkemina barely had any freedom or choices to build her own future. Though things got worse for her in life, when she turned sixteen. While helping churn butter and doing laundry, Pinkemina passes out suddenly. Taken to a hospital, it was discovered she was diagnosed with terminal cancer in her liver, lungs, heart, prostate, and brain. Although the doctors say that treatment would be possible in a rejuvenation chamber, her devout parents, being Amish and all, refuse the procedure, stating that God would be her only physician and that faith would alone heal her, taking her back before she could make the decision for herself. That night, she attempted to run away and go straight to the hospital, but she collapsed on the road, not getting far. Though it seemed fate had other plans, as a young woman had driven by, and easily helped her. Bringing her to a restaurant, both girls tell each other their stories, and the woman tells Pinkemina that her fiancé, a scientist that worked at a place called the Facility, was working on something that would not only might help save her life, but also give her incredible superhuman powers. Desperate and scared, Pinkemina accepted the offer, tearfully wanting to live. She goes to the facility where she meets Professor Ajax for the first time, along with his cohort Angel Dust. Ajax injected Pinkemina with a special serum that would alter her cells to create anti-matter energy, in which would activate the legendary 24th chromosome to make normal humans superhuman in every way, which would activate her cells to divide 100 times faster in order for herself to heal from her cancer, but the downside was that that in order for it to work and because adrenaline was the serum’s catalyst, they had to subject her to extreme stress for the mutation to occur. However, if there were no mutant genes in her to activate, the torture would eventually kill her. Because of that, Pinkemina underwent various torture techniques carried out by Angel Dust and another handler, Kimura, in order to trigger a mutation. It was there that he met and befriended the young woman that had recruited her, Aguri, a teacher who was at the time in an arranged and abusive marriage to Ajax. She was brought in to keep a closer eye on her as Ajax considered her easily expendable if she attempted to break free and take her hostage. Although it also seemed there were others there, to which she befriended in the cell next door; an assassin named Kuro, who taught her basic skills on combat even though they were always separated by glass. As the tests continued for nearly two years, Pinkemina and her cellmate, the God of Death, began to slowly bond with each other and Aguri and became fond of her as she worked on compiling exam questions for her class, and it was during this time that she learned how to smile, in which Aguri mentioned she had a lovely smile, and that he learned what compassion was. Unknown to Pinkemina, Ajax’s research goal was to create large amounts of antimatter by having it "piggyback" on the growth of human cells. This research was intended to help Aku become more powerful… as well as to create super soldiers that could actually defeated the accursed Samurai Jack. After two years of torture and no success, at the age of 18, Pinkemina eventually learned that Ajax's first name was Francis, and makes fun of the man. After Pinkemina unintentionally insulted Ajax about his first name, Ajax strapped her down and placed her inside an airtight chamber where the oxygen was cut off. Ajax then revealed that the program was intended to turn Pinkemina into a super-powered individual, but as a super slave, where she would be auctioned off somewhere to become an assassin. It seemed Ajax had intentionally planned to betray Aku and just simply get rich by selling superhuman slaves. During her time in the chamber, the drop in oxygen triggered a massive regenerative healing factor that cured her cancer. Unfortunately, the anti-matter cells further mutated her, changing her hair and skin pigmentation to a pink color, severely labeling her physically as a freak. The next day, Ajax opened the chamber and told Pinkemina her cancer was gone. Upon being released, Pinkemina would curse at Ajax for his lies to her and headbutted Angel Dust, stealing a match from that she kept in her mouth in the process. However, a problem arose when Ajax and his researchers began to question what would happen if their antimatter test subjects became unstable… or would have if the cells of a human differed from a mouse… which was what they did to find this out. The research team launched a small automated lab onto the moon to safely test the possibility of what happened if a subject with antimatter infused cells were to die, in this case, a small lab mouse. When the mouse did die at the end of its lifespan it caused a volatile reaction with the antimatter in its body. The antimatter created a chain reaction that turned 30% of the moon's matter into antimatter, which then completely exploded, making a huge crater. Upon seeing this, Ajax was horrified at the results. His subordinates then began running calculations and discovered that the same thing would happen if their test subjects would die and overload. Earth would be destroyed the same way if left unchecked, prompting Ajax to order his subordinates start preparations to kill off all the test subjects. A mortified Aguri overheard this and decides to go speak to both Pinkemina and the God of Death, telling them both their findings. When she does however, something in Pinkemina snapped mentally, as she shrugged, saying that it didn’t matter as she expected a death such as this from the start, stating that at least she’d take a huge chunk of Ajax and all this place with her. Telling Aguri to leave, the God of Death finally unleashed his full power that he gained from the experiments to escape as a visibly fuming Ajax watched from a nearby security camera. The God of Death then proceeded to rampage violently, killing off several guards and in the process damaging Ajax's left side of his face. Upon being sealed in her chamber, Pinkemina took the match out and struck it, throwing it near the oxygen vent, thus generating a massive explosion that destroyed not just her confinement, but the whole laboratory, killing off most of the staff. As Ajax slowly recovered and went down to see what happened, he and Pinkemina start to fight. Getting into a fight with Ajax with her increased strength and attempted to kill him, showing that despite his own enhancements, she was clearly nothing like the God of Death. Her fast speeds proved to be his undoing, as she was quickly beating him to a bloody and pulpous death, all while smiling at his weakness. Before the final blow was struck, Ajax pleaded for mercy, saying that he could make her normal again, as Ajax claimed he was the only one left alive that could not only fix her disfigurement, but also keep her from exploding if she died. In her moment of hesitation, Ajax gained the upper hand and overpowered Pinkemina, impaling her with an anti-antimatter bar: a material that was known to disrupt the antimatter in her body. Before she could escape, Ajax taunted her by asking her what his name was before aiming an anti-anti matter bullet gun at her. As he fired at her, Aguri jumped in, taking the bullet and being mortally wounded. With the building collapsing, Ajax escaped calling Aguri a worthless fool, leaving the two being buried under rubble as the burning facility crashed down on them. Pinkemina wakes up alive, pulling herself and a dying Aguri out of the rubble, naked and still pink all over. She then laments the fact that she wished she could have figured out a way to save the only person who wanted to help her. Her final wish was for her to stop Ajax from doing the same to others as it had been done on to Pinkemina and so many. Depressed but not broken, Pinkemina vowed to stop Ajax before the experiments continued on again. Getting some clothing, she walked away, though kept her face hidden, but not well enough as a young girl had seen the death of Aguri from afar. Though while walking through the streets, the people that saw her were creeped out and weirded out by her appearance. Because of this, she never saw her family again. Along the way, a young DJ named Vinyl gave her sanctuary and rather felt sympathy for the poor girl’s luck. She encouraged her to make a suit and mask to disguise herself as she went back to hunt for Ajax and stop his research. Inspired by her, Pinkemina became a mercenary, adopting the identity of Milli-Second, from her unusual speed. Following this, she dedicated herself to hunting Ajax down and began her crusade by plowing through all his good and dismantling his organization, until he reared his head to go after her. All the while, she worked at Vinyl’s bar as a waitress and a singer. Though one day, when she finally got to get Ajax, Mako stepped in, believing Ajax was a victim, fighting off Milli-Sec. Though considering she was quite the fighter and almost unstoppable… if not the fact that Mako broke her bones instead of severing limbs that could easily be reattached. Though escaping, while cutting off her left hand, she grabs Ashi as a hostage, taking a garbage truck back to her apartment. There, the leaf ninja is shown and learns of Pinkemina’s past, especially of her abilities (as she witnesses a baby-sized hand has suddenly regenerated from the stump). After Mako and the others bust in, and about to comically blow each other up, Ashi steps in and explains the situation to her friends. Though comically, Pinkemina drops every weapon she has… which leads to a huge pileup of arms. Though the humor is short-lived, as a call is made; Ajax phoning in, telling Pinkemina to surrender herself at the docks… or he’d kill her sisters, just as he killed her parents to get to them. Making a truce, the heroes team up to go and raid the docks to get Pinky’s sisters safely. Personality Before she became who she is now, Pinkemina was a shy and soft spoken young woman. She was going to life a life of chastity and rules, always being told what to do. She was nothing like what she would become, as she had no idea of the world outside her colony in Canada. Pinkemina possess a highly sarcastic and great sense of humor that irritates and annoys most of her enemies. She regularly insults and belittles her enemies to her own godury. She feels no shame and can make a joke out of any situation, even after months of endless torture she was able to keep her sense of humor alive, despite it being shaken over some fear and shock over her subsequent transformation. Only a few select people are able to withstand her seemingly never ending inability to stop talking. She loving cartoons, potty humor, Skee-Ball, classic music, television shows, rap music and American pop culture. Her favorite singer are Kitty Parry, Countess Rara, and even Seal, specifically, particularly loving the song "Rainbow". She remains very movie-cultured, referencing The Matrix, RoboCop, Alien 3, Yentl, 127 Hours, Cocoon, X-Men: Days of Future Past and Star Wars. Pinkemina, herself is aware that she is a fictional character in a fanfiction and belittles this by breaking the fourth wall and speaking directly to the readers. Despite her initial immaturity, Pinkemina is a genuine, soft, good-hearted young woman, and in time became a very moral and heroic person to the point of sacrificing herself to save Ashi and Kaede. Although she is a mercenary she agreed to scare off a young girl's stalker without being paid for her troubles, revealing she can be affectionate. On matters of love she can be surprisingly sensitive, having advised her taxi driver, Dopinder to fight for the object of his affections, Gita. While talking with Mako, she revealed that her parents were less than model, stating they cared more about their devoted lifestyle than the life of their own child, and that Pinkemina was seriously afraid of becoming like them… if she ever became a parent. This worried her about having children, however he reassured her that she would be a great mother and nothing like her parents… which she comically failed to seduce Mako into being baby daddy and doing it with her. After Mako’s near death, Pinkemina developed a suicidal nature yet her inability to die increased the decay of her already fractured psyche that enhanced the seriousness and tragedy of her character even though her wise-cracking nature is more predominant. She was content to die in the Icebox until she re-found a purpose by protecting girls that had been taken by the High Priestess to become new Daughters of Aku, as well as from another mercenary, Spike - believing this is where she needed to be spiritually for her to die and be reunited with Mako (whom she wasn’t aware had survived). She has a rather laid-back single girl attitude, as it is shown in her apartment lifestyle with Vinyl. She usually walks around in her underwear or nothing at all, or at times with a bathing suit or robe, as she’s not all that concerned with her modesty. Due to her healing abilities, she can drink and not get drunk that fast: it usually takes 100 bottles to get her drunk, but even so, she can hold her liquor longer than anyone, outdrinking anybody or everybody. Her sexuality also became quite askewed, sleeping with guys, girls, or both at once. She didn’t really build on any relationship or connection, but merely did it for the pleasure. Until she met Mako and Ashi, whom she fell in love with both, putting the menage a troi as an option for the still-learning Ashi. Though amazingly, she became the first kiss for both, as she kissed Ashi when she questioned about a kiss. Seeing a bit uneasy or embarrassed, Pinkemina kissed him, and blushed, saying all three had indirectly kissed through her. Her relationship with the others are very mixed. Mostly Pinkemina considers their do-gooding nature and abiding to rules extremely tiresome yet she pondered joining them until she openly admitted she grew sick of the restraints, saying that sometimes to fight for light you have to risk a little darkness. Ultimately, as annoying as he found Virgil’s morality and pestering to make her a better person, Pinkemina considered him a good friend and grandfather figure, calling him Grandpa Sanders (a play on KFC). Pinkemina also affected Hunk by encouraging him to behave more dubiously such as during his fight with Juggernaut and even curse. Pinkemina has a sister-like relationship with Kaede, Ashi, and even Meriya because of her enjoyment to annoy the three girls, though Kaede considers her “cool” she also is exasperated by her personality… and more so by her cup size. In contrast, Pinkemina has shown fondness towards Ashi’s sister, Anii as she seems to be the only person she does not mock or intentionally annoy which is mutual. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Antimatter physiology': Due to the human experiments of producing antimatter in a living body by Ajax, Pinkemina's entire appearance is a hot woman with pink skin and electric pink hair. Anything aside from Anti-Antimatter weaponry will be immune to her. It is initially believed that she would self-destruct by the time she turned 24; however, it has since been proven that the chances are minuscule at best, as she is immortal and would never die. Ever. **'Regenerative Healing Factor' - After being injected with an antimatter serum to further evolve her cells, converting them to generate antimatter energy, which was fully triggered by extreme stress, her body was enhanced, granting her rapid cellular regeneration, enabling her to quickly heal from any injury, even able to regrow entire lost anatomy. Minor injuries, like bullet wounds and broken bones, take merely minutes to recover, while full dismemberment takes about and hour to restore, which goes through a period of accelerated maturing, starting as an infant-like limb before becoming fully grown. Even more, her healing powers leave her immune to any form of illness and contaminate, able to even cure herself of the cancer that was previously ravaging her body. Getting stabbed in the head only momentarily left her dazed and hallucinating. **'Advanced Longevity' - Ajax noted that he seemingly made Pinkemina immortal because of the powerful regenerative powers she gained from the former's experiments with antimatter. Between her healing powers able to undo nearly any damage and keep her from aging, Pinkemina is practically unkillable. **'Superhuman Strength' - Pinkemina's strength is well-above the parameters of normal human. With her kicks, she can launch a full-grown many of considerable weight several meters away and likewise trade blows of against foes of considerable strength. Her raw strength can also shove a man high into the air casually lift them high above her head. **'Superhuman Speed' - Pinkemina possesses speed superior to that of even the finest human athlete. She is capable of moving fast enough to easily outmaneuver rapid gunfire. Confined spaces could not limit her movement at all, allowing her to overpower and kill multiple attackers after landing in their car. **'Superhuman Stamina' - Pinkemina's body produces from little to no fatigue. This allows her to exert herself at peak capacity for as long as she desires. **'Superhuman Reflexes' - Pinkemina is very alert and fast reacting, able to dodge and deflect bullets without much effort. She can react to multiple opponents simultaneously, even from behind to quickly counter. **'Superhuman Agility' - Pilson's flexibility, balance, dexterity, and coordination are well-beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. She has inhuman leaping capabilities, able to could jump several feet from a stationary position, and with her body control, able to execute a variety of complex twists, turns, and flips while in mid-air. **'Superhuman Durability' - Pinkemina's durability and endurance have been enhanced to superhuman levels, able to traded blows with exceptional strong foes, even harming the inhumanly strong Angel Dust. She also was unfazed when she crashed through a car's glass roof from a highway several miles above it. This also grants her an enhanced tolerance to pain, making it hard to slow her down, to which even then she can quickly rebound, letting her continuously fight at full strength. For more desperate situation, she is even willing to cut off her own limb to escape. *'Genius Intellect': Even before Pinkemina gained her powers, she possessed a gifted mind which allowed her to learn and understand complex knowledge in a matter of minutes. Since gaining her powers and speed, Pinkemina has become hypercongnitive, and can process information thousands of times faster than the average human being. With her immense intelligence and incredible mentality combined with her speed also allows her to multitask on up to dozens of jobs at a time, all of which seemingly being done simultaneously. Her greatest feats appear to be coming up with inventions leaps and bounds above contemporary science in a matter of days. **'Eidetic Memory': Pinkemina is deduced to have an eidetic memory, as she is able to store all that she has learned and use them to her advantage, which led to her being the strongest mercenary in the world prior to her capture. She has memorized all of the books she’s ever read, which is why she knows what she knows when things don’t seem to make sense to others, always surprising them with her know-how and memory. *'Singing Voice': Despite her bizarreness, this is not a super power, but a naturally born gift. Skills While at the facility most of her life, she was trained to be a soldier/warrior/assassin. Due to her abilities, she has mastered skills that would have taken a lifetime to achieve *'Master Acrobat' - Her enhanced reflexes and agility make her highly evasive and mobile in battle. Able to scale seemingly any terrain with no wasted timing or movement, her prowess outmatches some of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. Using a variety of free-running and park-our maneuvers, she is very difficult to anticipate with her erratic and spontaneous movement. *'Master Martial Artist' - Pinkemina is also heavily skilled in melee and unarmed combat, able to overpower and kill several armed men after crashing into their car. *'Master Marksman' - Pilson is highly skilled with firearms and throwing weapons, able to hit precise targets without much time need to aim. She used one bullet to kill three men standing in a line, while she was also show to be able to throw a knife into a gunman's eye from several feet while running. She even threw one of her cleaver katanas several feet into the wheels of a motorcycle while jumping through the air. *'Master Assassin' – Pilson is an infamous but extremely skilled mercenary. Each contract she was given he has successfully killed his targets. *'Master Swordsman' - Pinkemina's signature weapons are her dual cleaver katana blades, which combined with her agility, speed, and natural combat abilities make two of her most highly efficient weapons. Her swords allow her to cut through several trained gunmen with ease. *'Expert Tracker' - Despite her crude and reckless methods, Pinkemina is shown to be very efficient in information gathering. Over a span of two years, she was able to track down Ajax's location through a network of sources. *'Multilingual' - In sticking with her talkative nature, Pinkemina is proven to be fluent in speaking a variety of languages, such as English, Spanish, German, Japanese, and a Nigerian. *'Baking/Cooking Skills' Though she does have a few weaknesses: *'Mental Impairment' - The extreme nature in which her second mutation occurred, Pinkemina has developed noticeable damage to her mental stability. To which, she can be highly impulsive without restrain, easily distracted or forgetful, and very random in her mood. **'Medium Awareness' - Pinkemina seems to be afflicted by what is commonly known as the Truman syndrome, a type of delusion in which the person believes that their lives are staged and that they are constantly being watched on cameras. Pinkemina believes that she is a fictional character in a movie/tv show/fanfiction (in which of course, she is), allowing her to break the fourth wall to address and share her thoughts with a hypothetical audience watching her adventures. Equipment *'Cleaver Katana Swords': Pinkemina carries two cleaver-like katana swords that are strapped to her back. *'Knives and Daggers': She has multiple small blades holstered or strapped to his suit, some of which can be used as throwing weapons. *'Guns': Pinkemina is also armed with two IWI Desert Eagle Mark XIX 50.AE. She shoots 8 rounds in the left magazine and 4 in the right. All of her rounds are numbered from 12-1. **'Party GAttling Gun': She also has a modified chopper mini gun that fires confetti at a lethal force. So when her victims are strewn about, they’re covered in a paint-like confetti coating. **'Grenade Launcher': Because she has one. **'Guns from the Future': For some odd reason, she has weapons lightyears ahead of the time they’re in. When questioned where she got them from, she laughs hysterically. *'Professional Worksuit/Outfit': Pinkemina wears a suit in order to disguise her somewhat bizarre skin pigmentation. She also made sure the suit was colored dark pink due to her constant bleeding soaking and ruining her other clothes (even though it doesn’t hide bleeding, she believes it does). Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Andrea Libman Navigation